A Naughty Dare
by lilangelofheaven
Summary: In a game of Truth an Dare, what happens when Ami just happens to pick Dare? Will it be for the best or will the night turn into a disaster?


Hey Everyone,

I'll be posting this story here for those of you that have not been over to AFF.

I like this twist on the Scout of Mercury.

Hope you enjoy it.

*Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters used in this story, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

**A Naughty Dare**

_Completed_

How hard can it be, she thought, as she dried herself off after her shower. She smoothed lotion down her arms and legs. The tiny bits of glitter in the lotion caught the light, making her skin glow. She stepped over to the bed of the hotel room she had rented for the night.

It's not like you're a virgin. She began to dress. The lingerie she was wearing was the exact tone of her skin and from a short distance it would look like she was nude. The bra was very sheer and she could see the darker skin of her aureoles and nipples through the shimmery fabric. She put the silk stockings on her legs and attached them to the matching garter belt. Her shoes were also the same color and had very thin straps and high heels. She wore no panties this evening. She liked the feeling of her bare skin and just the thought of that added a secret thrill to the evening ahead. It's just sex. She removed her dress from the hanger and began to do up the small buttons that ran down the front of the dress from her cleavage to mid-thigh. The color was very flattering to her skin tones and the fabric seemed to float around her body. Undoing all those buttons, one by one, would add to the pleasure later.

Having sex with a guy you just picked up in a bar would be exciting. She sat down at the mirror and heard a faint crinkling sound. She stood up and looked at the chair. Nothing there. She felt around the bottom of her dress and saw a little bit of white. She pulled on it and a small slip of paper came out in her hand. She looked closer and read 'Your ultimate desire awaits. Enjoy'. That was very strange. She could swear it wasn't there when she bought the dress this afternoon. It was probably a joke from her roommate. She smiled and tucked the slip of paper back into the dress. Getting out of this evening might be my ultimate desire. She began to fix her make-up for the evening. She used mascara on her lashes and used her fingertips to add blush to her cheeks. Her lipstick was the same color as the inside of her lips, moist and fruit-flavored. She brushed her hair. She wore no perfume. She wanted her own unique scent to be the only one on her body.

You chose dare in the game last night and this was the dare. She took one last look around the room. She had champagne in the ice bucket and a bar of dark chocolate beside it. She would have liked to leave a candle burning, but decided on a small light on the bedside table. She didn't pick up her purse but simply tucked her key card into the top of her stocking. She took one last look in the mirror as she went out the door.

You need to pick up a guy tonight and take him back to your room tonight. She rode the elevator down to the lobby level of the hotel. She walked down the hallway. She stopped at the door to the bar and took a deep breath. Her body tingled at the thought of what she was about to do. She could feel her nipples begin to tighten. You've secretly fantasized about picking up a perfect stranger in a bar and fucking him, she thought as she opened the door and stepped in. Yes, she smiled, but I've never even thought about picking up a perfect stranger in a bar and getting him to fuck me, all without saying a word!

She looked around the dimly lit bar. It was a weekday evening so it wasn't too crowded. There was a empty seat at the bar. She walked over to it, her heels tapping faintly on the hardwood floor. She sat down. The man on the stool beside it was nice looking. She smiled at him and then glanced down at his hands. 'Hi. No wedding ring,' he smiled back at her. 'I'm not married. Can I buy you a drink?'

She blushed a bit because he had caught her looking and nodded.

'What would you like?'

She hadn't really thought of how she would be able to carry off this part. Should she pantomime a screwdriver, just point...then she smiled again. She reached over and put her hand around the man's hand as he picked up his drink and guided the straw to her lips. She nodded at the glass and moved her hand away from the glass, stroking the man's fingers as she did so. Their drinks arrived and the bartender left them alone. 'So, are you staying here at the hotel?'

She nodded.

'How long?'

She raised one finger.

'Just one night, huh?'

Again she nodded.

'My name is Zoi-' She put her finger against his lips and lightly shook her head.

'No names, huh?' he asked and raised his eyebrows.

She nodded her head.

'There's a booth open. Would you like to sit down and get to know each other a little better?' The man gestured to a dark corner in the back of the bar.

Her smile broadened and she nodded. Oh, God! I probably look like the Little Mermaid! Not exactly the image I need to portray here. They picked up their drinks and headed for the booth.

When they reached the corner, they sat their drinks on the table. She slid onto the leather seat. When the man turned towards the seat across from her, she touched his hand and patted the seat beside her. He looked at her and sat down.

'Well, you're not very talkative this evening. Cat got your tongue?' He grinned.

She stuck the tip of her tongue out of her mouth and slowly ringed her lips. She gave a gentle shake of her head. 'You don't seem to be sick. Are you just shy?' He seemed intrigued with her.

She shook her head again and winked. Then she put her hand on his knee and slid a finger up his leg a few inches.

He ran his finger down the edge of her face and the side of her neck. One finger lightly traced the neckline of her dress and touched the skin underneath. 'You seem very warm but you're not running a fever.'

She nodded and moved her finger up a little farther. She could see his eyes darken as she made her journey slowly up his leg. When she reached the top of his leg, she stopped and smiled at him

'No, you're definitely not shy, I guess. Well, I must say this is turning out to be a very interesting evening. I suppose you'll be able to communicate with me somehow.' He looked into her eyes, liking what he saw.

She ran her finger slowly across his lap. She felt his legs part slightly as he turned to her. The bulge in his pants was growing as she touched him. His finger followed the neckline down towards her cleavage. He unfastened the top button and slid his finger in. Another button opened and his finger skimmed the silken skin he found there.

'You feel wonderful,' he said. 'Is your skin this soft everywhere?'

She smiled and took his other hand. She put it on her knee and the took her own hand away. The man moved his hand up very slowly up the sheer stocking . He found the buttons holding her dress closed and smiled. 'Do you mind?' he asked, as he opened a button and then another. His finger glided along the silk of her stocking until he reached the silk of her skin. 'Ooh, I like this.' His hand continued to glide ever so slowly up her leg. His other hand unfastened yet another button until her dress was open enough to expose her bra. He could see the shadowy outline of her aureole through the shimmery fabric. Her nipple was swollen and budding. He reached over and rubbed it gently with the tip of his finger.

She caught her breath as his hands caressed her. Her legs opened for him. The woman smiled as she began to trace lazy circles over his chest and she could feel the man's nipples grow erect through his shirt. The bulge in his pants twitched in response. She could feel it grow firmer as the long strokes went up and down the length of him. She reached down and gently squeezed his balls. His hips began a slight thrust to meet her caresses. 'Honey, I think we need to take this somewhere with a bit more privacy. Why don't we go up to my room?' All the while he continued to thrust into her hand as he rubbed the nipple.

When she shook her head, all movement from him ceased and he looked straight at her. 'You want me to come right here? I'd be happy to, but I have to warn you. I can be quite loud.'

Once again she shook her head and guided his hand around her leg to where the key card was tucked into her stocking. He pulled the slim square of plastic out and held it. 'Nice pocket,' he said. 'Your room?'

She nodded.

'Let's get you buttoned up and then we'll go.' He stood up and reached over to do up the top button but she stopped him with her hand and a slight movement of her head. She smiled and slid across the bench. She stood up and took his hand. The front of her dress opened slightly as she moved and the man could easily see her breasts.

'Aren't you going to...' His voice trailed off as he looked at the undone buttons.

She shook her head slightly and began to walk towards the door. The thought of walking through the bar with her some of her buttons undone caused a tingle in her core. The man followed close behind her.

'Have a nice night!' called the bartender. 'Oh, wow! I guess you will,' he said when he looked at the woman. He saw that her dress was open almost to her waist. The color of her dress contrasted with the gleaming skin he could see through the unbuttoned vee.

The man turned to look at her as he opened the door to the bar.

'I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you before we get to your room.' He put his arm around her shoulder and touched the sensitive skin right above her bra.

Just then a couple of guys walked past them in the hall on their way into the bar. The man started to step in front of her so as to block her from their view. She tugged him back with her hand and shook her head. One of the men noticed her state of undress and whistled.

'Way to go, man,' he said under his breath and nudged the guy beside him. The man she had picked up in the bar watched out of the corner of his eye as she gave the two men a wink and blew them a small kiss.

'You're really getting turned on by all this, aren't you?' he asked as they stepped into the elevator. 'I'll bet you'd have sex with me in this elevator, wouldn't you?' He backed her into the corner. He raised her bottom up and spread her legs with his knee until she was riding on his arousal. He brought his head down and kissed her on the lips. 'Is your pussy as sweet and as wet as your mouth?' he asked. He lowered her slowly down his body until she was standing on somewhat shaky knees. 'I really need to find out.' He knelt down in front of her and kissed the inside of her thigh right above the knee. He started to trail his mouth high as the elevator stopped. He slowly stood back up after a group of men got into the elevator. She was sure they had seen the man's head between her knees and she grew even more excited at the thought. He moved to stand slightly behind her. The men looked at her and then looked again when they realized what they were seeing. The man reached over with one hand and unfastened another button on the bottom of her dress. He nuzzled her neck and whispered.

'Do your panties match this bra?' He said in a low voice.

She could tell by the quick breath sounds that the other people in the elevator had heard him. She could feel all eyes on her as he reached for another button.

Just then the elevator door opened. The man tore his gaze away from her and looked up at the indicator above the door. 'Sorry, guys. This is our floor,' he said as he guided her out of the elevator. She could hear a faint groan coming from one of the men left in the elevator. She waved to them as the door glided shut. The man looked down at the woman beside him. He took one of her hands and touched her fingertips to the budding nipple sticking through the fabric of her dress. She used those fingers to lightly tease herself .

'Don't move,' he said and walked down the long corridor to her room. She continued to caress her breasts as he opened the door and turned back to her.

'Now walk slowly towards me and open the rest of the buttons on that dress. I want to see what those other guys could only imagine.' He stood in the open doorway and watched her as she walked seductively to him. His hand dropped down to his arousal and began to stroke in time with her steps. She walked to him, unbuttoning her dress as she went. She was still several yards away from him when the last button was undone. The man looked closely at her. He knew she was wearing a bra but in the shadowy opening of her dress, all he could see was gleaming skin. She was a few feet away from him when he reached for her with the hand he was not using to rub his cock. She frowned slightly and took a small step back. She smiled again as his hand dropped back to his side. She moved her shoulders and the dress pooled around her feet in the hall of the hotel. She stepped out of it and took another small step towards him. Just then they heard a small cough.

A couple was coming out of the door across the hall. The man's hand stilled on his cock, but the woman just stood there and made no attempt to move into the room or cover herself. She was looking deep into the man's eyes as her fingers played with her nipples. The other couple walked slowly down the hall, turning frequently to look at the two people in the hall. The woman's hand strayed to the clasp in front of her bra.

'No, I want to do that. Just get in here.' The man's voice was ragged and he sounded out of breath. She walked into the room and shut the door.

'Your dress...' started the man. He stopped whatever he was going to say as she moved farther into the room. He quickly turned the latch on the door and forgot all about the dress. She pointed to the armchair and he sat down. 'Should I open the champagne?' He began to work on the bottle when she nodded. She was standing in front of him, still touching her breasts. Now her other had began to skim ever so slowly down the front of her. The man's hand shook as he tried to open the champagne and watch her at the same time.

The pop of the bottle was loud in the quiet room. The champagne foamed up and gushed out the neck of the bottle. The white bubbles ran down the man's wrist. 'I know just how you feel,' he chuckled.

She gasped as tiny droplets of the bubbly liquid touched her heated body. He stood up and pulled her towards him. He leaned down to lick the bubbles from the top of top of her breasts.

'May I...' he asked. She smiled and nodded.

The man's tongue lapped up the few drops of champagne he saw there and then began to kiss her breasts. She wiggled slightly until his mouth touched her nipples. She gasped as his tongue twirled around them through the sheer bra. He kept up this delightful torment until her knees grew weak. His fingers deftly unfastened her bra and pushed it from her shoulders. His tongue moved back and forth between her aureoles. He sucked the nipple gently and then with more pressure while his fingers tweaked the other one. He changed breasts and repeated the process until she was trembling all over. She could feel the moisture gathering at her core. The man's mouth began to slowly glide down the front of her.

His eyes were almost closed as he knelt before her. 'Now it's time to find out if they match.' He touched the skin of her hips and smoothed down the satin ribbons of the garter belt. He moved his hand around her leg to where he thought her panties would be. Instead of meeting the satin of her panties, he felt only her satiny smoothness. The man let out a groan as his finger found the dewy center of her. He could feel her body tightening around his finger as he moved it in and out. His thumb found her clitoris and rubbed in a circle. 'No panties at all. Nothing to get between your pussy and my tongue. Sit down on this chair.'

She sat down on the armchair. He took a drink from the champagne bottle and held it in his mouth. She gasped as the bubbles teased her nipples. The nerves tingled all the way down to her wet center. She could feel the moisture trickle out of her pussy. He spread her wide and hooked her legs over the arms of the chair. Her hips tilted up until she was totally exposed to him.

'Your clit is the same pretty color as those nipples of yours.' His fingers slid into the warmth of her pussy. He brought out his fingers glistening with her juices. He used those slick fingers to work on her clit until he could see peeking up through her labia. His mouth sucked the growing bud and enjoyed her body as it quivered.

'You taste better than the champagne.' He brought his fingers up to her mouth. 'Here. Open your mouth and taste your pussy.' Her mouth took in his dripping fingers and sucked on them. Her tongue lapped around them. 'Oh, lord! I can hardly wait until you're doing that to my cock. You taste so good. I wonder how your pussy tastes dripping in champagne.' He drizzled a slow stream of foamy bubbles onto her swollen clit. The cool liquid was such a contrast to her hot clit. The bubbles tingled so much that she thought she would come before he even touched her. Her bottom raised off the chair to meet his mouth. His tongue slid around her pussy and pushed inside her to get all the champagne. 'You taste even better with champagne. Want a taste?' He kissed her mouth and thrust his tongue in.

She could taste him, the champagne and the salty-sweet taste of her own juices. The feeling was wonderful, but she wanted more. She wanted him. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to feel his cock in her mouth. She wanted to taste him with her tongue. She wanted to trace the blue veins rippling around his cock. She wanted to take tiny nibbling bites all around the swollen head. She wanted to take him deep in her throat and swallow the come spurting out of him as he came. She wanted him!

When the long kiss ended, she unhooked one leg from the chair. She pushed him back with her high heel. He took a step back. She smiled and stood up. She curled one finger and he returned to her. She ran her hand across his chest, pausing at his nipples. She could hear his breathing change as she pinched them. She undid one of the buttons of his shirt and wiggled her fingers under the cloth. She stretched her fingers until she could touch the edges of his nipples. 'Here,' he said, grabbing the sides of his shirt. Buttons flew as he ripped open his shirt. 'Now touch me!' She tugged the shirt down his arms and dropped it on the floor. Her mouth sucked on his nipples until they were rock hard. Her fingers followed the trail of hair down to his waist. One hand stroked his cock while the other one unsnapped his pants and slid under the band. She could feel the head of his cock . He wasn't wearing any underwear. 'You're not the only one ,' he chuckled. 'Of course, I don't think any part of you can be called 'commando'. Be careful, now,' he said as she slid the zipper down. She pulled his pants down to his knees. His cock was fully erect. She wrapped one hand around the base of it. A drop of clear liquid formed on the tip. Her finger spread this over the head of his cock. She then put the finger in her mouth and sucked it.

The man's cock twitched beneath her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. He eyebrows raised in a silent question.

'Yeah, baby. Just like that. Suck me.'

She knelt down in front of the man and softly lapped his cock with the tip of her tongue. She swirled it round the tip, very slowly and easily at first. Gradually the rhythm and the pressure of her tongue increased. She moved her head down his cock and licked the base of his balls. He tried to move his legs farther apart and swore when his pants prevented any more movement. She reached down with one hand and took off first one shoe, then the other. The woman shoved the pants to the floor and the man stepped out of them. He spread his legs out and she moved between his legs. Her tongue licked the tight sac. He thrust his pelvis forward so she could reach him better. She slid her wet tongue along the skin between his balls and his asshole. When she reached it, she ringed it several times with her tongue. She then stiffened her tongue and stuck it into his ass. The man jerked and took a deep breath. 'God, I'm going to come...'

She immediately removed her tongue and stopped touching him. She blew a gentle stream of air all over his hot cock. The veins were blue and stood out on his shaft. The woman reached over and took a mouthful of the champagne. She took his cock into her mouth. The champagne fizzed around his cock as she sucked his cock. Her throat opened and his cock slid in, lubricated by the champagne. He could feel the muscles in her throat constrict him as she swallowed. 'Babe, I can't hold back any more. I've got to come in your mouth. Now!'

She nodded her head slightly and sucked him deep into her throat. She felt his sperm shoot out of his cock. The hot liquid was spurting down her throat in rivers. She swallowed his come.

The man groaned and shouted. He pulled her up to her feet. 'Now it's my turn to see how I taste mixed with champagne. Kiss me!' He commanded and took her mouth with his. He could taste the champagne and his come on her tongue. He thought that he might still be able to taste the faint flavor of her pussy juices.

She poured the last of the champagne in a trickle over his cock and knelt to lick him clean. She continued to lick him for several minutes until his cock began to grow hard. Then she stood up and unwrapped the bar of dark rich chocolate. She broke off a piece about the size and shape of his two fingers.

'Dessert?' he asked with a grin.

She smiled and nodded.

He opened his mouth and waited for her to put the candy on his tongue. She shook her head. She spread her legs and pushed the chocolate into her pussy. She moved the candy bar in and out with a thumb and forefinger while she touched her clit with the other hand. He sat down on the chair and began to stroke himself as he watched her play with the chocolate. She spread the dark softened candy along her labia and stroked it over her sensitive clitoris. She then removed the chocolate from her pussy and put it to the man's lips. He took the chocolate from her and savored the taste in his mouth. He brought her chocolate-covered fingers to his lips and sucked the sweetness from them. He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her.

Her knees were on the arms of the chair and her pussy was close to his mouth. He could see the dark chocolate melting in the folds of the labia. He used his tongue to lick her clean.

'You've got a chocolate-covered cherry right here,' he said and sucked on her clit. The woman's hips rocked forward as he drew the bud into his mouth and tickled it with his tongue. He pushed first on finger, then another and yet another until those three fingers filled up her pussy. He thrust them in and out in rhythm to his sucking. His other hand slid down her ass until he reached her asshole. He captured some of the wetness dripping from her pussy and used it to lubricate his way into her tight ass.

'More?' the man murmured against her clit. Her vibrations of his voice made her clit begin to throb and the labia clutch as his fingers. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and pushed his face into her pussy. 'I'll take that as a 'yes',' he chuckled, and slid another finger in to join the first one.

She began to come at once. Her orgasm was so intense that she had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out. The spasms rocked her entire body. His fingers in her pussy and her ass were the only things keeping her from falling to the floor.

He removed the fingers from her pussy and then her asshole. He lifted her from the arms of the chair and rubbed her dripping pussy all over the head of his throbbing cock. He lowered her down until the head of his penis was at her wet entrance. Ever so slowly he moved her down until his full length was buried in her.

'Your pussy's still throbbing. It's clutching my cock. It feels like hot silk. Just like those stockings you're still wearing. Ride me, girl! I want you to come again while I'm fucking you.'

He bucked his hips up and thrust into her again and again. He used his hands to rock her back and forth against his pelvis. She cupped her breasts and held them to his mouth. He sucked his nipples, biting them gently and then soothing them with his tongue. She could feel the pressure building within her. She spread her knees so she could grind her hot swollen clit against him. Her body felt so hot!

She reached her fingers down to where their bodies met. She circled his cock and began to squeeze the base with her hand while her pussy squeezed him deep inside her. She used the moisture dripping between their bodies to lube her fingers. She pressed one finger into his pussy along side his cock. Her clit throbbed with desire. She had to touch it!

She leaned away from him and exposed her clit. Her middle finger stroked it faster and faster in rhythm to his thrusts. Her body was on fire! More, More, More!

'Oh, God! You're so hot! I'm coming!' He sucked her nipples with such force that she felt her body begin to explode.

Waves of pleasure splashed over her and she shook with the intensity of her orgasm. His cock was shooting great gushes of come deep inside her. Her pussy was pulsating with each beat of her heart. He tongued her nipples slower now as the sensations in her body began to fade. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps as she panted for air. He raised his head from her breasts and took her face in his hands. He kissed her a long slow kiss. It seemed to go on forever. It was tender and gentle. It was a soft kiss. It was a kiss more of romance than of passion, a beginning rather than an ending. When the kiss ended, she looked up at him and smiled.

'Hi, my names Ami.'


End file.
